


Painfully Impatient

by Flamingoos



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d is still needy, Anal Fingering, Begging, Biting, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, VERY light bondage, ace is really caring, i kind of got off topic, it gets sweet at the end, no murdoc, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingoos/pseuds/Flamingoos
Summary: 2D gets really impatient with Ace and all of the teasing. But the bassist knows just how to fix it.





	Painfully Impatient

|Painfully Impatient|

“C-could we go faster now? Please, Ace?” 

Stuart pulled against the restraints that kept his hands locked together, the ropes prying harshly into his fragile skin. Being in the same position unable to do nothing but beg was really starting to take a toll on him. Especially when Ace would only look up at him each time, giving him that same shit-eating grin with no response. 

He lolled his head side to side as Ace slid two digits back inside him, quite slower than usual. How he lasted this long without coming, Stuart will never understand. A cute mewl slipped past his lips, no doubt catching Ace’s attention. Surely, he wasn’t going to leave him sexually frustrated like this the whole time.

“Oh my fuck-just give me a little-ah- more!” He yanked his wrists forward, forgetting they wouldn’t move any further than a centimeter away from the bed post. It was a living hell not being able to convince his partner to make a move on him and they’ve been going on for so long.

Although they both agreed bringing in the ropes would help enhance an interesting spark to their little love session, Stuart was starting to rethink the idea. Ace was sitting down comfortably (fully clothed) in his chair, amused for sure as he admired the exposed, whiny Stuart squirming on the edge of the bed. He hadn’t been so eager to let himself loose on the singer today like he normally did, which defiantly seemed out of his character. 

Everything they’d been doing was time-consuming. Each act taken forward with patience Stuart knew he didn’t have. So when Ace stroked his fingers a few times inside the blue-haired man, he did it with such concentration that it almost seemed like an experiment he was conducting. He watched in awe as 2D’s body caved in to the pleasure, toes curling and eyelids squeezing shut.

“Y-you ass… Why won’t you listen to m-ahh! Yes~” It felt good-too good-but he couldn’t handle it.

“If you keep acting like such a needy little slut then you’re gonna leave bruises around your wrists, babe.” Ace scolded, leaning in between Stuart’s thighs to bite at the mark he made from earlier.

Stuart flinched at the pain, only able to claw his fingers against one another. “A-ouch! Then stop being such a fucking tease and just touch me…”

Ace never minded a swearing mouth from anyone, it didn’t bother him in the slightest, but if it’s one thing he wasn’t okay with, it was a sour tongue being used towards him aggressively. Particularly from Stuart. He frowned somewhat and gripped at the boy’s aching length, ignoring how hard he squeezed it. Stuart hissed, attempting to jerk his body back to no avail. His eyes warmed into a pit of darkness, but he still held a submissive attitude. 

“Are you being ungrateful?” Ace’s tone was low and before Stuart had a clue of what was happening a sudden rush ran up his spine. The larger man softened his hold as he began smooth, gentle strokes on the singer’s member. 

He had also started moving his fingers in and out once again, almost driving the boy over the edge. Stuart didn’t know how to respond from that point on. His back leaned forward into the touch, and the man swore he saw stars. Long legs wrapped themselves around Ace’s torso in a weak attempt to pull the bassist closer. Feel more of him just because the slightest bit of skin contact was turning him on. 

Everything was almost beginning to go fuzzy on the blue-haired singer. His teeth began to gnaw against his bottom lip, digging down deep a little harder than Ace would’ve liked if he were to look up and see. For a moment, Stuart thought holding off a little longer would be best, but when he felt a recognizable wet substance graze over his member, he began to reconsider the idea. With barely any strength left in him, he rose his head up just enough to get a glimpse of the man between his legs, tongue slithered out and lying flat over the head. If it weren’t for Ace slowing his pace down on his fingers Stuart swore he was gonna come then and there.

“Is what I’m giving you not enough, hm? Is that it?” Ace licked over the slit one good time before taking it all in his mouth at once. He brushed his tongue along the vein underneath while he let the head softly puncture the back of his throat. Stuart expected the man to gag at some point, but oh, was Ace full of surprises.

The eye contact they held was beyond intense. Stuart felt so helpless when he looked down at Ace with such need, like the bassist was the only one who could get him like this. And, oh, how he fucking wanted to run his fingers wildly through the man’s hair and yank it while he screamed out Ace’s name louder than anything. If the ropes didn’t have such a major interference, Stuart vowed he would’ve ripped Ace’s clothes clean off and rode him right there in his seat. 

“… I guess me trying to show you a little affection today just wasn’t enough for you. Am I right?” Ace spread his fingers open and closed in a scissoring motion as he watched his lover’s face match up with the painful-but blissful- feeling he was receiving. “Well that’s too bad, pretty boy. I was gonna fuck you so nice and hard too. Let you come whenever you were ready, but since someone’s acting like such an impatient slut, I guess it can wait another day.”

“I’m s-sorry-ah~” Stuart’s voice was breathy by now, cracked and uneven.

“Doesn’t sound like you are, baby.” 

But as sincere and apologetic as Stuart was trying to sound, his uncontrollable hollering and twisting made it hard for Ace to believe him. Of course, he wasn’t really upset with him- but was quite fond of the whinier, unstable side of Stu - he went on, telling the boy all the wonderful things he could’ve felt if he’d simply been patient with him. It didn’t last for too long though. After a while, Ace figured his singer had understood and took the rest of his time fingering his lover deep and vigorously, curling and angling his two digits at whatever got Stuart’s body to react. 

He even kept his mouth occupied, tired of hearing himself talk and just wanting to tune in to those addictive whimpers of desire from Stuart. The whole time he admired his front man as he did so, moaning himself as his jeans began to get unpleasantly tight down below. Eventually Ace gained a slow, rhythmic bob of his head as he took more of the singer in his mouth with ease, allowing his other hand to gently caress the inside of those thin, jittery legs. 

His tongue did wonders on the boy, flicking and massaging his throbbing length in all the right places. It was occasional when Ace focused all on oral sex, but when it became a main goal to bring Stuart to his end, he delivered. And there was never a time the singer did complain about it- the bassist always knew what he was doing, taking him down his throat and pulling him out almost too gracefully.

Then it was suddenly becoming too much for him. He squirmed, losing his sense of vision and cried out violently. “Ace! I- can’t… Please! Please...” He was reduced to nothing but a moaning mess, every slight touch of his lover having the biggest effect on him.

Finally, without any given warning Stuart came almost unknowingly, giving his boyfriend no time to pull away as his white streams of pleasure filled his mouth. His eyes widened from the shock and fear, black orbs altering back to their original milky white. This time it was no surprise Ace choked up a small cough, surprised at Stuart just briefly before he managed to react and swallowed willingly. He set out to lap up what he’d let drip before licking his lips clean to finish off. 

Lifting up slowly, he admired his singer’s twitching body. Stuart was worn out, no doubt from all the teasing and sensitivity. With a face as red as his there was no way Ace could say he didn’t just give him another mind-blowing orgasm. But as accomplished as he felt he was starting to think otherwise when noticing Stuart’s heavy breathing had yet to cease at a stop. Maybe he went a bit overboard…

Frowning, Ace stood up and reached over his naked frame, untying the ropes in a hurry. Around the wrists, the singer’s bruises were definitely more noticeable than before, sending Ace into over protective mode. He pushed away a few sticky strings of blue locks out Stuart’s face and leaned down closer at his side, hands curling generously around the others.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Stu.” Ace planted a soft kiss against the boy’s wrist. “I should’ve gone that far, baby. Are you okay? I’m sor-“

Stuart groaned from underneath him, still trying to catch his breath. “Stop… apologizing…”

Ace, relieved, beamed up just a bit. “You scared me, Stu. I would’ve stopped if you told me to. I really am sorry-“

“Just hush and kiss me.” This time he gave Ace a reassuring smile before adding. “Please?”

Not another word was needed. Stuart let his hands fall from Ace’s grip and locked them around his neck, pulling him forward until their foreheads met. And just as fast, the bassist did the rest, pushing his lips passionately against his front man, sending his brain on fire and warmth to spread throughout his body. While their sex and foreplay may have felt like the everything to them, nothing had ever compared to how Ace’s simple gestures of love always sent him to paradise.

Stuart welcomed every moment of it. This, he had the patience for- a kiss that sent them out of this world, away from everyone else. When both men reached a conclusion of their own that oxygen was needed, the two parted, absolutely breathless in each other’s embrace. Ace brought a hand up to Stuart’s face and rubbed his thumb in gentle circles around his blushing cheek.

“You’re gross.” Ace commently slyly, earning an honest laugh from Stuart just like he imagined.

He rolled his eyes playfully. “Says the one who swallowed it.”

“It was either that or me leaving you to clean up the mess I’d leave behind.”

“You’d still clean up after yourself, regardless, Ace. But… thank you.” Stuart then let his head fall back on the pillow, sighing out satisfyingly before letting his eyes relax closed. “I really needed that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to do! My procrastination has no limits! More soon to come, but maybe I'll make it more fluff. Whatever you guys want. I'm always open for ideas on tumblr @/famingoos! Thanks for reading kiddos <3


End file.
